


Half-Term Break

by bubblegumneptune



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 07:10:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17893862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblegumneptune/pseuds/bubblegumneptune
Summary: for my tweeting au on instagram, everyone minus keith meets each other. check out my au for more context - @voltrontweetingauDISCLAIMER: Swear words/vulgar language is used so if that isn;





	Half-Term Break

**Week 1, 22nd February 2019  
6:15AM**

Shiro stared absentmindedly at the younger boy. "I promise, I'll be alright." The younger boy groaned quietly, leaning back into his mushy mattress, not trusting his own words. "Just two weeks by myself, but it'll be fine. I'll just hang out with James, Ryan, Nadia and Ina." Keith continued.

"You don't even like James." Shiro shot back with uncertainty. Keith stayed quiet. He fixed his position so he's staring at his older brother's guilty face. He smiled reassuringly and rolled his eyes playfully.   
  
"Honestly, you don't have to feel bad, it's not your fault. Plus I have so much school work to complete, I'd rather get it done with."

"Yes but-"

"Really, it's alright, we could do this again next time. Japan has been treating me better anyways. Better than-"

"America." Shiro completed his little brother's sentence. He smiled sympathetically at the smaller boy. Keith isn't actually Shiro's biological brother. They're half-siblings. Keith's father passed away when he was only eight years old, leaving his mother in a depressed state, stressing her innocent son as well. She didn't mean to be so up-tight and neglect her son throughout his childhood. She knew how bad she was raising Keith and knew well that this isn't a childhood she wanted to give her only son. So, she had Shiro's parents look after the precious boy, because she knows deep in her heart that her closest friends that are departing back to Japan would love her son better than she was doing. And, she's right. Keith left his mother at the age of 10 and he hasn't seen her in 7 years. Not a word, not a breath. It's as if she really didn't want Keith. 

"Your flight is in three hours time, you know how packed the airport is at this time of the year." Shiro smiled softly at Keith's reminder. He still felt bad for leaving the boy alone when he'll be out and about really living his best life. Leaving the boy with the drenched rain Tokyo gives to all its citizens, oblivious that the pouring rain really exasperates everyone who's strolling outside. And then, as if Keith could read his mind he said, "I don't mind the pouring rain too, I know that's something that keeps you on edge." The older boy gushed at Keith's statement and engulfed him into a deep hug. They stayed in that position for a quite a while. Keith can smell the strong cologne his brother is using and Shiro can smell the cheap Axe deodorant that Keith is spritzed with. They always argue about which one smells better, and even though Shiro says his cologne smells way better than the cheap can of smell that Keith owns, deep down he knows that Axe smells better than his diluted Calvin Klein fragrance. 

"I don't really want to interrupt anything, but Shiro, we kind of have a flight to catch?" Allura reminded him quietly, making the two boys to jump slightly. Shiro slapped a hat on Keith's head and pushed him off the bed, mirthfully, leaving a loud thump to be heard around the whole room.   
  
"Shiro, what the fuck! We were doing so well at being brothers just 10 seconds ago." Keith huffed as he propped himself up using his elbows. 

"It's not siblinghood if no one scrapes a knee or two." Shiro responded, gleefully, feeling giddy to be seeing his boyfriend and friends soon. Keith stared happily at Shiro, who's babbling on with Allura, which clearly looks surprised and slightly stressed out with how loud Shiro is being at the moment. 

"Alright!" Allura bursted out suddenly, visually looking a bit dazed at Shiro's mood. Shiro grinned widely at her and it softened down to a more sympathetic smile when he looked at Keith. Keith gagged, not sure what else to do in moments like this.

"Don't look at me like that, I don't like the level of fondness you're giving me, dude." Keith commented jokingly and Shiro huffed.

"Only trying to be nice, shithead." He shot back.

"Dickhead."

"Back at you, fucktard." They laughed at their remarks and pulled each other into another hug. Shiro peeped an eye opened and yanked Allura into the hug. 

"Go away now, you dumbass. I really need to go on PornHub at the moment." Keith blurted out.

"What the fuck?" Allura questioned alarmingly.

**Week 1, 22nd February 2019  
9:30AM**

"You know he was joking right?" Shiro spoke up eventually, after their hassle through the airport as they try to get into their individual gates. Allura going to gate 5 because she's going to Italy first, and Shiro going to gate 15 because he's going to France. Allura departures an hour after Shiro, which means she has more time to kill.

"How'd you know? He's 17." Allura squeaked out. She was still pretty surprised about Keith's sexual interests and how easily he blurted that out, with little to no regrets. Shiro just chucked at Allura's response. They both pushed their small luggages in front of them as they stroll around the Duty Free shop inside the airport. "It's just that." Allura spoke up again, but instantly came to a halt. Not quite sure about what she was about to say. "I've known him since he was 10. When came into school with you, he looked so afraid and since then I saw him as my little brother too? So, I don't know, Keith with hormones isn't something I expect because in my eyes he's still that same innocent 10 year old who clutched your hand, too scared to socialise with anyone. Ugh! I don't know."  
  


"Don't worry, I understand. I guess, because I used to literally live in the same roof as Keith he would tell me a lot of things because it wasn't until only last year he really did get out of his bubble and tried to make friends and not cause too much trouble. So, things like this doesn't surprise me as much anymore. But, yea, I guess if he did just tell me now about, you know, things like-"

"Don't, the word kind of make me uncomfortable."

"His hormones ... And stuff, I'd be surprised too. But, he's been opening up to me about these things since a pretty young age so it didn't really affect me as much when I kind of discovered about his situations? You get it?" Shiro scrunched his nose, because to be honest, even he doesn't know what he's on about.

"Not really, but you should probably get going, you're boarding soon. Here I can walk you there." Allura stated and started walking toward Shiro's gate. Shiro frowned a bit, because something's putting her off. He rushed a bit to her and tried to keep up with her pace.

"Allura! Calm down! You're walking so fast!" He exclaimed, grabbing hold of her elbow. Allura stopped dead on her tracks, her bangs falling in front of her forehead. She just recently straightened her hair, which falls stunningly over her shoulders. "What's wrong?" Allura stayed silent for a while, debating whether she should tell her best friend or not.

"Does Keith hate me?" She asked using a small voice.

"What? Why would Keith hate you?" Shiro asked, surprised.

"You know, because of Lotor. He has never been in good terms, and Keith isn't someone to lose a petty battle with anyone. And, I admit, I've been standing on Lotor's side for a while. I just think, that... That, it makes Keith dislike me. Am I that bad?" Shiro let go of her arm and stood their in silent. Not the holding back a secret kind of silence, but the silence that filled with the air with Shiro's ponder. He spoke up pretty quickly, always a guy who made up his mind well and swiftly.

"Well, I don't think you're a bad person. Keith has always looked up at you with so much admiration. After all, like you said, you were there for a good fraction of his childhood too. It's Lotor... He didn't set a good foot for Keith, and... Well... The three of us know how he treated you before you went up to Year 12..." Shiro trailed off. Allura didn't continue the conversation. But the silence wasn't suffocating, it was fairly tranquil. She continued walking, but slower, as if she's trying to invite Shiro to walk with her. They walked together in silent, but no discomfort lingered in the air.

"Do you think Lotor isn't good for me?" She asked quietly. Shiro hesitated, he knew the answer. He would scream out "fuck no" so loud, people from the UK can hear him. But he kept his cool and look like he was really fixated to get an answer that wouldn't offend her.

"Lotor... Really, if it wasn't for what he did in the past... I would've seen him as a better person. And... I don't... Know, Lura. He looks like he could fuck you up at any time..." Shiro stopped himself and looked at Allura. He quickly panicked because the expression in Allura's face was blank. No fixed emotion was spread on her sharp face. "Allura, I am so sorry if I said anything wrong I was just-"

"No! Don't worry, I'm not upset. It's just that, everyone around me is always put off about Lotor... I don't know if I should listen to all of you or not." The large **GATE 15** sign hung above their very heads and they stopped in front of the line of people, queued uo to get their tickets checked and sit inside the gate, patiently waiting to get called for boarding. 

"Do you love him?" Shiro asked. Allura didn't respond in an instant. In fact, she didn't respond at all. She just held her bags more tightly and stared at Shiro's eyes, thinking that he already knows the answer. "Well, then listen to us." Shiro finished. Allura still didn't give a respond, and this time, the silence is suffocating. It was as if firm hands were holding both of their necks, making them incapable to breathe. Shiro sighed exasperatedly and engulfed her into a genuine and warm hug. The smaller woman slowly made her arms up around the bulkier man's waist, and hugged him tightly. 

"I'm sorry, for doubting your words." Allura muffled into his shoulder. Shiro laughed hoarsely and looked down at the darker woman. He kissed her forehead and gave her a side hug.

"You fool, you have nothing to be sorry about." Allura laughed in relief and tighten her side hug with her best friend. 

"Go, you idiot, you're about to board." Shiro looked at the sign above their heads, the headline switched from Checking In to Boarding. He was pushed slightly by Allura, who smiled at him with a slight glint in her eyes, clearly happy that her best friend is meeting his significant other.

"Goodbye, Princess."

"Back at you, Black Paladin." Allura laughed and Shiro went in and gave the man at the counter his passport and ticket, and swiftly made it into the smaller room. He waved to his friend, a glass wall barricading the two of them. She laughed and waved back at him. Shiro kept walking until he couldn't see her clearly anymore. 

"Seat number 20A is right down there, sir." The woman spoke up. Shiro made it to his seat briskly and dumped his hand luggage above his head. He sat down at his seat, right next to the window, and leaned his head against it, until he heard a buzz coming from his phone.

Adam ♡  
10:01AM

Safe flight, Takashi. I love you and see you soon.

Takashi Shirogane  
10:01AM

Thank you, my prince. I love you more 恋人 (koibito - japanese for sweetheart)

 


End file.
